The Spirit of Halloween
by redsandman99
Summary: Cas goes to Sam and Dean for help to try to learn about a little thing called Halloween.


**A/N: So this is my first foray into writing Supernatural. Just a little oneshot to try it out before I think about making any full fledged stories. Hopefully you all like it : )))**

…

Dean shivered slightly as the cool breeze picked up, going straight through his open jacket. He and Sam were standing side by side, watching the bones of a woman who had been haunting her in-laws. They had swung by to check on Bobby and he was the one who had given them the job. For them, it was a pretty open and shut job, which was a nice change of pace from everything that had been happening lately. A nice simple haunting that could be stopped with a simple fire. Dean hadn't realized just how much he missed that simplicity until just now.

"You okay man?"

"I'm great," Dean replied.

"You sure?" Leave it to Sam to push. "You look like you had something on your mind."

Dean shook his head and clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm fine. You just think too much." He let go of Sam and started to turn around. "What do you say we go back to Bobby's and grab us a-"

"Dean."

Dean's eyes widened as they looked over and saw Castiel standing there. "Damn it Cas, we talked about this." No matter how many times he saw the angel, the sudden appearing and disappearing thing still managed to get to him more than it should have.

"I…apologize." Though his tone of voice didn't really show it he did mean it. "I just need your help."

"With what?" Sam asked as Dean braced himself for the worst. If Cas was asking them for help there had to be something serious going down. "What's going on?"

"I…I…I'm not sure how to say this."

"Maybe you should start by just saying it," Dean replied.

"I want to better understand this Halloween tradition."

Sam and Dean both frowned, not expecting that at all. "What?" Dean said, needing some sort of clarification on that.

"Everywhere I go, I see things for it everywhere. This…Halloween. I don't understand it but everyone I see tells me to have a happy one. I do not understand. Help me."

"Uh…well…" Sam kind of shrugged his shoulders "every year on Halloween little kids dress up in costumes and go trick or treating."

"Trick or treating?"

"Yeah. They go from house to house and say "trick or treat" and then they get candy."

"Why?"

"…Because that's just how it is."

"I thought children were not supposed to take candy from strangers."

Sam shrugged again and nodded along. "Yeah but Halloween is the one time of year that an exception is made."

"And while the munchkins are out doing that, the adults get dressed up in costumes and have parties," Dean said, taking the reigns of this explanation. They had been so busy lately that he had forgotten it was less than two weeks until Halloween. "Where they drink and be merry." He saw the thoughtful look that crossed Cas's face as he processed that information and got a sudden idea. "You know what Cas? I think you really should actually try out this Halloween thing."

Cas's brow furrowed and his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "I should?"

Dean nodded. "Of course. You've been spending enough time with us to start embracing some of our culture."

"Dean-" Sam tried to interject but Dean quickly waved him off. No way he was letting Sam spoil this fun.

"Look Cas, I'll tell you what. Why don't you go to the nearest department store in the morning and buy yourself a costume and meet us at Bobby's? Then we'll show you how to celebrate properly."

"Dean-" Sam tried once more to butt in but Cas was gone before he could get another word out.

"What?" Dean asked innocently as Sam let out a loud huff. "What's got your panties in such a twist?"

Sam shook his head. "You just want him to pick out a stupid costume so you can mock him."

"What? No! I just…well you know, he needs to learn what humanity is all about if he's gonna fight alongside us. And if a little harmless fun is had then you know, that's a bonus. It's Cas! What's he gonna do, smite me?"

Sam decided to make Dean squirm a bit and just turned around to go back to the Impala. "You really don't think he would smite me, right?" Now Dean sounded a little less sure of himself. "Sam? Sam!"

…

"Can you two idjits explain to me what you put him up to?"

Dean and Sam blinked in surprise, not expecting that greeting from Bobby as soon as they walked in the door. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Hello Dean. Hello Sam."

Dean's eyebrows shot right up when Cas appeared right behind Bobby. "Cas? I thought we told you to meet us in the morning."

"I saw no sense in waiting."

"He robbed an entire Halloween section of a department store," Bobby said as he closed the door behind Dean and Sam. "And then shows up here wanting to play dress up."

"It's not robbing them if I intend to give most of it back," Cas said in his defense.

"Cas that's not-holy crap." Dean shook his head as Bobby led them into the other room to show them just how many costumes he had taken. The whole 'robbing a department store' thing hadn't been an exaggeration. It literally looked like he had taken every costume that he had been able to get his hands on. "Cas I said _one_!"

"I could not decide on one," Cas replied. "There were too many. I need help."

Dean looked to Sam for help but all he saw was Sam whispering to Bobby, no doubt telling him that this was all his fault. Which yeah it was but that wasn't the point. "Fine. Just…start trying them on and we'll figure out which one to keep."

Cas nodded and picked up a handful of costumes before heading out of the room. Dean shook his head and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Angels…" He shook his head and leaned back a bit. "You got a beer Bobby?"

"You got a hotel room where you can play dress up with your angel instead?" Bobby shook his head as Dean just gave him a wide eyed look. "That's what I thought."

…

"Dean this is not right."

Dean's brow furrowed as Cas said that. "What do you mean?"

"This is not accurate. Why do they make it like this?"

"What isn't accurate?" Dean shook his head as Cas kept out of sight. "I can't see you Ca you gotta-" He stopped mid-sentence as Cas stepped into the room wearing a sheet over his body that had two holes for the eyes and the word "BOO!" written across his chest. "Oh you have got to be kidding."

Sam tried to mask his snicker with a cough. "Dude, that's a ghost costume."

"I'm aware of that. I can read Sam."

Dean smirked at Sam. "I think you offended him."

"This is not how ghosts look." Cas was not letting this point go. "You two of all people should know that."

"We know," Dean assured him.

"Halloween costumes aren't always accurate," Sam chimed in. "Try another one and see if you like it better."

Cas sighed and shuffled out of the room, making Bobby shake his head. "You got anything you want to add?" Dean asked.

"I think I've said my peace on the matter," Bobby replied.

Cas came back into the room a few minutes later in a Mr. Potato Head costume of all things. Sam and Bobby both choked on their beers and Dean grimaced slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Go change. Right now."

Out of the room Cas went and when he came back he was dressed as a green M&M. "Cas…" Dean couldn't even find the words.

Cas stared down at his costume and noticed the M&M had a face. "I think it likes you."

"Go change," Dean said, pointing towards the door.

Once again Cas left and when he came back nobody knew what exactly he was supposed to be. He had on a red long sleeved shirt and a red turban to match, a cream covered vest and gold pants that had a snake coming out of the crotch. "What in the hell is that?" Bobby asked after a very long moment of silence.

"…I believe the package said 'snake charmer'," Cas said as he looked down at himself. "Is this better than the others?"

"Um…I would go with yes if there wasn't a snake boner coming right at us," Dean answered honestly. The placement of the snake just really really disturbed him. "Go try again."

"Try a superhero one," Sam suggested. "Those are always cool." He was trying to be encouraging but mostly he was trying to just end the awkwardness as soon as he possibly could. It was more than abundantly clear that Cas had no skills whatsoever when it came to costume picking.

"I don't think I can take much more of this," Bobby muttered. "You boys got the poor guy making an ass out of himself."

"It's not me!" Sam said defensively. "Dean started this."

"Oh that's right Sam, let's play the blame game," Dean said sarcastically. "Because that's mature."

"But it's the truth!"

"So?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and was about to get up to get himself another beer when Cas came back into the room. The good news was, he had gone with a Batman costume. The bad news was, it wasn't a cool modern Batman costume. It was an old school black and grey Adam West style costume that looked so ridiculous that Dean, Bobby and Sam all had to blink several times to make sure they were actually seeing what they thought they were seeing.

"What do you think?" Cas asked. "Is this suitable?"

"Well um…I um…" Dean shifted a bit because all eyes were on him. He got the ball rolling on this so he was going to have the final say on it. "It's fine. We'll go with it."

"We will?" Bobby got a glare from Dean for that one. "And here I thought we liked him."

Dean shook his head and put his arm over Cas's shoulders. "The costume really isn't that important anyway. The drinking and being merry portion of our lesson is."

"I see." Cas looked down at himself for a second before looking at Dean. "If I am Batman, will you be my Robin?"

"…Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm way WAY too cool for Robin."

"What if you are Batman and I'm Robin?"

"Find me a cool Batman costume and you've got yourself a deal."


End file.
